looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty School
Plot While working on Tina's beauty school homework, Daffy learns to cut hair and finds his calling in life even to when he poses as Tina when the real one quits upon getting a promotion at work. Meanwhile, Bugs agrees to attend dance lessons with Porky under the identity of Catherine, but this leads to Lola thinking Bugs isn't being faithful, and Speedy falls in love with his disguise. In the end, Daffy gets his cosmetologist license, Tina gets promoted, Bugs and Lola are fine, Porky meets a new lady, and Speedy is heartbroken. Cast Quotes *'Bugs': So, what do you want to see? *'Lola': I don't now, aliens? *'Tina': Daffy? *'Daffy': (dressed up as Tina) Tina?! Uh, It's my twin sister Grina. *'Speedy': More ice tea? You now for the lady, hahaha! Oh, I missed her so much! Trivia *This is the fifth episode that doesn't feature a CGI Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short. *Lola appears for the third time in the outro. But this time, she falls off the WB shield-shaped doorway just before she could finish telling the viewers that the cartoon ended, also she is the first character that appeared most at the end. *The car Tina has was a red 1999 Dodge Challenger and looks like the one Kevin Levin has, except it's green. *That's the second time Bugs is dressed lke a woman and called ugly, the first time was in Members Only. *However, this is the first time Daffy dresses like a woman, but actually a character. *This is the first tme Speedy cries. Gallery Beauty School (1).png Beauty School (2).png Beauty School (3).png Beauty School (4).png Beauty School (5).png Beauty School (6).png Beauty School (7).png Beauty School (8).png Beauty School (9).png Beauty School (10).png Beauty School (11).png Beauty School (12).png Beauty School (13).png Beauty School (14).png Beauty School (15).png Beauty School (16).png Beauty School (17).png Beauty School (18).png Beauty School (19).png Beauty School (20).png Beauty School (21).png Beauty School (22).png Beauty School (23).png Beauty School (24).png Beauty School (25).png Beauty School (26).png Beauty School (27).png Beauty School (28).png Beauty School (29).png Beauty School (30).png Beauty School (31).png Beauty School (32).png Beauty School (33).png Beauty School (34).png Beauty School (35).png Beauty School (36).png Beauty School (37).png Beauty School (38).png Beauty School (39).png Beauty School (40).png Beauty School (41).png Beauty School (42).png Beauty School (43).png Beauty School (44).png Beauty School (45).png Beauty School (46).png Beauty School (47).png Beauty School (48).png Beauty School (49).png Beauty School (50).png Beauty School (51).png Beauty School (52).png Beauty School (53).png Beauty School (54).png Beauty School (55).png Beauty School (56).png Beauty School (57).png Beauty School (58).png Beauty School (59).png Beauty School (60).png Beauty School (61).png Beauty School (62).png Beauty School (63).png Beauty School (64).png Beauty School (65).png Beauty School (66).png Beauty School (68).png Beauty School (69).png Beauty School (70).png Beauty School (71).png Beauty School (72).png Beauty School (73).png Beauty School (74).png Beauty School (75).png Beauty School (76).png Beauty School (77).png Beauty School (78).png Beauty School (79).png Beauty School (80).png Beauty School (81).png Beauty School (82).png Beauty School (83).png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes